1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a pipette tip set to be used in a dispensing device and a method for easily perforating a film covering a reagent cartridge by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the life science field, the possibility is suggested that sensitivity to a pharmaceutical preparation is predictable by extracting a nucleic acid from a specimen collected from a patient and detecting a mutation in a gene such as single nucleotide polymorphism.
A process of extracting a nucleic acid from a specimen as described above is generally performed by using an automatic analyzer. Reagents used in the automatic analyzer are often stored in wells provided in a storage member called a cartridge. A film is often attached to such a cartridge so as to cover the wells for the purpose of preventing volatilization of the reagents which are put within the wells, incorporation of foreign matter from the outside, and the like.
Thus, when the reagent put within the well is used, before the reagent within the well is sucked with a dispensing pipette tip, it is necessary to peel off the film covering the well or perforate the film. In the former case, it is conceivable that the film is previously manually peeled off, but it requires operator's time and effort and thus the test efficiency is deteriorated. In the latter case, it is conceivable that the film is pierced by using the dispensing pipette tip, but the film may not be successfully pierced and a leading end of the dispensing pipette tip may be bent, or even when the film is successfully pierced, there is the risk that a portion of the pierced film drops into the well.
In order to solve the above-described problems that arise when the film is previously perforated, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-3350, a pin is additionally mounted at a leading end of a pipette tip and a film is perforated by using the pin.
However, in the perforating method described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-3350, time and effort to mount the dedicated pin at the leading end of the pipette tip and the cost required to produce the pin are problems.